Tan celosa
by Natalys
Summary: Hermione descubre que nunca antes sintió tantos celos como cuando Ginny le informó que iba a invitar a Severus a una cita. Pero nadie tocaba lo que le pertenecía. ¡Nadie!


**Fanfic que salió de improvisto. Lo escribí de un sólo tirón así que lamento mucho si encuentran defectos que yo no fui capaz de ver.  
**

* * *

**Severus no me pertenece. **

* * *

**_TAN CELOSA_  
**

Hermione nunca se vio a sí misma como una persona posesiva pero, de repente, como si aquella mañana fuera el inicio de su vida, había descubierto que, contrariamente a lo que pensaba, cuando ella pensaba que algo le pertenecía no quería que nadie se le acercase con intenciones de adueñárselo. Por supuesto, en esta ocasión no pensaba en una cosa, en un simple objeto del cual podría deshacerse para luego comprar uno nuevo. No, por el contrario, estaba hablando de una persona y era, nada más y nada menos, que Severus Snape.

Hizo una mueca mientras se acomodaba en el sillón de la sala de su casa con los brazos cruzados por su pecho en un gesto molesto.

No, no podía decir, para su desgracia, que Severus Snape era de ella pero el gesto de posesividad hacia su ex profesor estaba latente en su pecho.

¡Todo era culpa de la pelirroja Weasley! ¡Agh, cómo la detestaba! Durante sus años de colegio Ginny había demostrado ser una amiga, un tanto atrevida y demasiado ruidosa, pero amiga al fin y al cabo. Ella había sido su consuelo cuando sólo tenía dos mejores amigos varones, le había confesado sus secretos, sus temores, los sentimientos que una vez tuvo hacia el hermano de ella, Ronald Weasley. Pero la situación había cambiado una vez que la guerra hubo terminado. Ginny se concentró en salir en cada una de las fotos que tomaban a Harry, en pegarse a su brazo como una sanguijuela y en sacarle la mayor cantidad de dinero posible. Hermione sabía muy bien que Molly Weasley sintió, en aquel momento, la mayor vergüenza posible para una madre al tener una hija como ella y que sonrió con cierto alivio cuando Harry cortó la relación con Ginny dos años después. Pero, a pesar de eso, ella nunca se alejó del grupo, siempre estuvo al lado del famoso trío dorado en busca de alguna fotografía en la que salir o viendo la mejor oportunidad de recuperar el corazón de su amigo.

Ella había empezado a alejarse de Ginny mucho tiempo atrás, haciendo cada vez más distante esa amistad, rogando, interiormente, para que aquella joven se diera cuenta de que su presencia ya no era deseada. Sin embargo, nunca sucedió y constantemente recibió sus visitas y se vio obligada a sonreír para no faltarle el respeto. Hermione no tenía el valor suficiente como para decirle que no quería verla más, que no quería charlar con ella porque sus burdas conversaciones sin sentido la exasperaban. Después de todo, Ron seguía siendo su amigo y ella era su hermana.

Subió sus pies al borde del sillón, llevando sus rodillas a su pecho, y enterró su rostro allí, conteniendo un suspiro de tristeza.

¡Maldita sea! ¿Cómo había sido capaz Ginny de hacerle algo así? Claro, sus sentimientos no estaban claros y jamás se lo había dicho a nadie pero Harry le había asegurado que era bastante obvio. Estaba enamorada de él. ¡De Severus Snape! Y la idea la aterraba y la llenaba de nerviosismos por igual. Ella y Severus tenían una especie de amistad, en la que ambos, a pesar de convivir aun con cierta incomodidad, podían llegar a charlar levemente sobre temas interesantes sin lazarse insultos ni miradas de desprecio. ¡Incluso en un determinado momento creyó ver que él sonreía cuando nerviosamente ella había dejado caer una broma en medio de una casual conversación! Pero había sido un gesto tan pequeño que, cuando quiso volver a ver para comprobar si no era producto de su imaginación, ya había desaparecido.

¡Y ahora Ginny le venía a decir que quería invitar a salir a Severus en una cita! ¡En una cita!

Rió nerviosamente a la sala vacía mientras seguía el curso de sus pensamientos.

Era realmente ridículo e irracional. Irracional porque ella jamás había intercambiado más que un par de palabras con él. No lo conocía, no sabía sus gustos, no entendía su modo de comportarse y de actuar. Él era reservado y callado, detestaba que la atención se centrara en su persona, le gustaba leer y disfrutaba de pequeñas cosas y ella, por el contrario, era… era… ¡Una arpía! ¡Por Merlín y Morgana, nunca había sentido tanto desprecio ni enojo hacia ella como en ese momento!

¡Y ni siquiera era necesario pensar porqué era ridículo! Él jamás aceptaría… No, sería inconcebible que Severus aceptara tal propuesta.

¿Verdad?

…

Severus apartó la vista del libro que tenía en sus manos cuando sintió que la puerta de su despacho se habría de un solo movimiento y por ella ingresaba nada más y nada menos que su ex alumna. Hacía mucho tiempo que no la veía y debía admitir que realmente había crecido. ¡Y vaya que creció!, pensó con cinismo mientras lanzaba una rápida mirada a la poco abrochada camisa blanca que usaba. No pudo evitar hacer una mueca de disgusto a tal falta de clase. Con aquella precaria prenda cubriéndola y aquellos pantalones apretados no podrían culpar a cualquier hombre que pensase que se trataba de una cualquiera.

—Buenos días, Severus—dijo ella sonriendo con coquetería mientras caminaba hacia su escritorio contoneando las caderas de manera exagerada— ¿Cómo estás?

Se preguntó qué rayos quería aquella mujer allí. ¿Y quién le había dado derecho a llamarlo por su nombre?

—Bien hasta que llegó usted—respondió con seriedad volviendo a posar sus ojos en el libro que sostenía— Y es Profesor Snape.

—¿Entonces por qué permite a Hermione que lo llame por su nombre?

Inevitablemente, dejó el libro a un lado y se decidió en esmerarse lo más posible para sacarla rápidamente de allí.

—Yo no se lo permití—dijo—Ni a ella ni a usted.

Ella caminó un poco más y se inclinó sobre su escritorio en un intento de parecer seductora.

—Pues, cuando hablamos de usted, ella siempre lo llama por su nombre.

—No me interesa.

—¿Ni siquiera quiere saber qué hablamos de usted?

—No.

—Pero…

—Señorita Weasley si no tiene una verdadera razón para estar aquí—la cortó antes de tener que verse obligado a seguir oyéndola— le ordeno que ya mismo se marche de aquí. Estoy ocupado y detesto ser interrumpido.

Ella hizo un puchero con los labios. Unos labios rojos que resaltaban notablemente y hacían juego con su cabello. Por unos momentos, en una broma personal, se preguntó si estaba intentando parecerse a un payaso. Dudaba seriamente de que fuera consciente de lo ridícula que se veía.

—Sí tengo una buena razón para estar aquí, una muy buena si me permite añadir.

Él alzó una de sus cejas y esperó en silencio para ver qué era lo que tenía para decirle.

—Quiero invitarlo a salir.

Severus abrió los ojos con platos, por primera vez mostrando otro tipo de expresión en su rostro que no fuera el hastío.

—¿Disculpe?—preguntó de repente sin lograr creer lo que había oído.

Ella sonrió orgullosa viendo su reacción. Se inclinó aún más sobre el escritorio dejando a pocos centímetros su rostro del suyo y habló lentamente, poniendo énfasis en cada una de sus palabras con un aire sensual.

—Dije, que quiero invitarlo a salir. Una cita. Usted y yo, juntos… ¿Qué me dice?

Y Severus, por primera vez en su vida, se quedó sin palabras.

…

Hermione daba vueltas y vueltas por su habitación. Pasaban las once de la noche y ella, en todo el condenado día, no había podido concentrarse en otra cosa sino en Ginny y Severus besándose. Claro, sólo era producto de su imaginación porque nunca los había visto hacer tal cosa pero eso no quería decir que posiblemente en este momento esos dos no estuvieran haciéndolo. Si su antigua amiga ya lo había invitado a salir y él había aceptado cabía la posibilidad de que Ginny ya se le hubiese lanzado en cima. Y por mucho que odiaba la idea, tenía que admitir que ella realmente era una mujer hermosa.

¡Merlín! ¿Por qué esto le afectaba tanto? Con tristeza, detuvo su andar y se miró en el espejo de cuerpo completo que tenía en una de las esquinas de su cuarto. La imagen que le devolvía el espejo no era nada digna de admirar. Su cabello seguía igual de incontrolable, sus ojos seguían siendo del mismo color soso de siempre, su pijama celeste y recatado cubría perfectamente todas sus piernas y la camisa mangas cortas la tenía abotonada casi por completo. No se sentía hermosa ni sexy. ¿Cómo podría hacerle ver a Severus que debajo de esa apariencia de come-libros había una verdadera mujer dispuesta a salir sólo para entregarse a él?

Caminó hacia su cama y se dejó caer sin gracia alguna.

Que el mundo la llamara dramática pero aquella noche no pudo evitar llorar abrazada a su almohada. Sin embargo, a la mañana siguiente

…

Severus se llevó una mano a su frente y se la fregó con frustración. Llevaba más de dos horas corrigiendo ensayos que no hacía más que dar vergüenza y, por más que para muchos esto no fuera una acción verdaderamente cansadora, él sólo deseaba tirarse de la torre más alta de Astronomía. Por esa razón, cuando un golpe sonó en la puerta de su despacho sólo quiso maldecir a quien había osado molestarlo.

Si era quien creía que era sólo deseaba desaparecer, ya demasiado había tenido que soportar su presencia la vez pasada. Pensó en dejar que tocara, hacer como si no se encontrase allí dentro pero la persona que estaba detrás de la puerta era demasiado persistente y no dejaba de golpear una y otra vez como si supiera que él se encontraba allí dentro queriendo esconderse del mundo.

Así que, haciendo acopio de toda su fuerza de autocontrol, se levantó de su silla, rodeó su escritorio, sacó su varita y abrió la puerta de un tirón para apuntar directamente con ella a la persona que estaba allí al frente.

Pero sus ojos se abrieron inmensamente y bajó la varita de inmediato al ver quién era.

—Granger—dijo—¿Se puede saber qué diablos hace?

—¿Yo? ¡Pero si es usted que abre la puerta listo para lanzarme un Avada?

Él rodó los ojos.

—Es ridículo—comentó exasperado mientras daba la vuelta para ingresar y dejar que ella lo siguiera—En todo caso sería un Petríficus o un Expelliarmus, nada más.

—¿Nada más?—jadeó—Profesor Snape, no puede amenazar a punta de varita a toda persona que aparezca en su despacho. ¿Y si se trataba de un alumno?

Severus resopló mientras se sentaba detrás de su escritorio. Le señaló a ella con la mano la silla de enfrente para que tomara asiento. Hermione le hizo caso y se sentó frente a él cruzando sus piernas.

—Dudo mucho que un alumno se acerque por cuenta propia aquí.—respondió con seriedad y cierto contento por la idea—Sólo Minerva o algún otro profesor vienen.

Ella no respondió nada a esto y un silencio un tanto incómodo se instauró entre ellos. Severus bajó unos momentos la vista a los ensayos que tenía que corregir, ya sin ganas de volver a ellos, y pensó que podría decir para llenar ese momento. Estaba seguro que ella había venido por una razón pero no estaba seguro cuál y esperaba que pronto se lo dijera.

—Eh… Yo…—la oyó comenzar y volvió a alzar los ojos para verla de frente—No quiero meterme y entiendo si no me quiere responder pero…

—Granger, en el momento en que decida hablar ya se habrá hecho tarde para la cena. Dígame de una vez qué quiere.

—Es que… Yo quería preguntarle si… ¿Ginny vino a verlo?

Severus se puso rígido en su asiento.

—No veo como eso puede ser de su interés pero sí, lo hizo.

—Ah.

La vio bajar la mirada hacia sus manos que descansaban en su regazo con cierto aire de tristeza.

—¿Por qué pregunta?

—Nada importante… Ginny mencionó que vendría—dijo sin mirarlo.

—Por desgracia, como le dije, lo hizo. Si usted sabía, al menos podría haber tenido la decencia de advertirme—le recriminó.

El rostro de Hermione se alzó rápidamente y lo miró con sorpres.

—¿Entonces usted no salió con ella?

—¡Por Merlín, no!—exclamó exasperado por aquella suposición de la joven—¿Me cree un masoquista?

Hermione rió suavemente.

—Lo siento, no quise insultarlo. Sólo pensé que tal vez podría… interesarle.

—¿A caso está demente? ¿Por qué debería?

—Es muy bonita.

—Sí, pero es molesta, ruidosa, sin sentido común, idiota, la vergüenza de su familia y lo único que le interesa es salir en primera plana junto algún "héroe" de la guerra.

…

Aunque la idea de que él coincidiera con ella al decir que Ginny era bonita la molestaba, la alegría de saber que la había rechazado y que dejara en claro que se trataba de la última persona con la que podría estar opacaba todo lo demás. Sonrió enormemente y podía estar segura de que Severus se estaría preguntando el porqué de aquel gesto pero no le importó. ¡Él la rechazó! Claro que eso no quería decir que la iba aceptar a ella y tampoco que ella iba a ser capaz de armarse del valor necesario para invitarlo a salir. ¡Pero la había rechazado!

—¿A caso la idea la alegra?—le preguntó él mirándola con una ceja alzada.

Hermione borró inmediatamente su sonrisa y forzó a su mente a que se pusiera a toda marcha para buscar una respuesta válida; no obstante, el destino parecía estar de su lado porque en ese momento alguien abrió la puerta interrumpiéndolos. Ella giró el rostro y enseguida frunció el ceño.

No, el destino no estaba de su lado sino que la odiaba.

—¡Severus!—exclamó Ginny entrando como dueña del despacho haciendo caso omiso a la presencia de Hermione—¡Oh, perdón! Quiero decir, profesor Snape.—rió tontamente—He venido a ver si ha cambiado de opinión.

Hermione apretó sus manos en puños al ver como aquella maldita mujer se inclinaba sobre el escritorio de Severus, contoneando sus caderas y mostrando su escote. Ella nunca se creyó una persona violeta pero en aquellos instantes lo único que quiso es lanzarse sobre ella y arrancarle toda aquella cabellera roja, lisa y brillante que lucía con asqueroso orgullo, haciéndole ver a las demás que nadie podría jamás comparársele.

Y no es que quisiera tener un pelo como aquel (aunque detestaba el suyo) pero Ginny estaba queriendo algo que no le pertenecía y que no le pertenecería jamás. ¡Severus Snape era suyo! ¡Era suyo aunque él no lo supiera!

Armándose de valor, decidida a no dejarse intimidar y pensando que le hacía un enorme favor a él, se levantó de su asiento y tocó con la mayor suavidad que pudo el hombro de su ex amiga.

La muchacha giró y abrió los ojos con falsa sorpresa al verla.

—¡Hermione!—sonrió de tal modo que le dieron ganas de borrarle el gesto con un puñetazo—¡Qué sorpresa! ¿Qué haces por acá?

—Estaba hablando con el profesor Snape tranquilamente hasta que tú llegaste—le respondió con una quimérica amabilidad.

—Bueno… ¿Podrías venir más tarde? Yo y él debemos hablar de cosas importantes.

—Se dice: él y yo—la corrigió sabiendo cuanto le molestaba eso—Y no, no puedo. Así que, ¿Por qué no vienes más tarde tú?

Ginny le dio la espalda a Severus y su expresión se volvió de pura furia.

—Hermione—dijo entre dientes, procurando no alzar demasiado la voz—Esto es realmente importante para mí. Para nosotros. Te agradecería que te marcharas. Si tu falta de vida social te impide ir a molestar a alguien más, por lo menos ten la decencia de no incordiar a los demás.

¡Maldita bruja! Pero ella no sabía con quién se enfrentaba. No por nada era la come-libros, no por nada leía y leía.

—Entiendo—dijo suavemente.

Comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta con lentitud y calma pero antes de llegar a ella susurró por lo bajo un viejo hechizo.

—_Risum._

—¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!—el grito de Ginny se oyó rápidamente.

Hermione volteó a verla y no pudo evitar reír ante lo ridícula que se veía ahora. Su cabello seguía siendo completamente rojo pero en vez de tenerlo con esa reluciente suavidad ahora se encontraba enrulado en dos bolas a los costados de su cabeza, como si se tratara de una peluca de payaso.

Ginny no dejaba de tocarse la cabeza con desesperación. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas de vergüenza e intentó por todos los medios realizar hechizos para volver su cabello como era antes pero sin lograrlo. Y, sin poder seguir soportándolo, salió corriendo del despacho derramando gruesas lágrimas.

—Eso fue muy malo de su parte—oyó que decía Snape.

Hermione se giró y abrió los ojos con inocencia.

—No sé de qué habla, profesor—dijo volviendo a acercársele.

Para su fascinación, Severus le sonrió. No como aquella otra vez en que pensó que tal vez lo había imaginado sino que se trataba de una verdadera sonrisa, amplia y duradera.

—Sí, por supuesto—contestó el levantándose de su asiento y yendo hacia ella—Hermione.

Hermione sintió su corazón acelerársele al verse de repente encerrada entre él y la silla que tenía detrás. Ella jamás había oído su nombre dicho con tanta firmeza y suavidad al mismo tiempo. Se sintió maravillada.

—Eh… ¿Señor?

—¿Por qué no querías que la señorita Weasley se me acercara?

Ella luchó en vano contra el rubor que subía por sus mejillas.

—Porque…porque no creo que ella fuera la indicada para usted—dijo como primera respuesta que se le vino a la cabeza y rápidamente supo que había sido una muy estúpida.

Lo vio alzar una de sus cejas y mirarla con cierta burla.

—¿En serio? Cualquiera que la viera hubiera imaginado que se trataba de celos.

Ella rió nerviosamente.

—¿Celos? No, no lo creo, profesor Sn…

—Severus—la corrigió.

Ella lo miró a los ojos, embelesada.

—Severus—dijo su nombre por primera vez en voz alta delante de él.

Una de las manos de Snape se elevó hacia su rostro. Casi se derritió cuando su dedo pulgar acarició su mejilla con suma dulzura. Sabía que estaba viéndolo como una estúpida enamorada pero no le importaba. Su mente estaba perdida en aquella sensación de tenerlo tan cerca, de saber que él la estaba acariciando, de que había pronunciado su nombre por primera vez en su vida y que estaba a punto de besarla…

¡Merlín, estaba por besarla!

Sus manos rodearon su rostro con cuidado y cada vez se aproximaba más a su boca.

Hubiera saltado de felicidad si no fuera porque sus labios tocaron los suyos con mucha suavidad y presionaron antes de apartarse y volver a tocarlos. Ella abrió levemente sus labios y atrapó el inferior de Severus, lo succionó con cuidado haciendo que él ahogara un repentino gemido en su boca.

Cerró los ojos y se dedicó a disfrutar de aquel beso inesperado. Sus manos por cuenta propia se acercaron a la cintura de él y aferraron sus túnicas con fuerza. Esta vez apretaba sus manso en puños, rodeando la tela, pero no había ira ni enojo en el gesto sino que un profundo deseo y amor por aquel hombre que en ese momento se adeñaba de sus labios.

Él se separó lentamente y le sonrió con burla.

—Eres adorable cuando estás celosa—le confesó.

Ella lo miró con disgusto. Jamás le confesaría en voz alta que realmente había estado celosa. Tan, tan celosa.


End file.
